


Solution

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Janeway gave Chakotay an angry glare. "In my ready room, now!" she ordered.

He nodded, discarded his mug, and followed her inside, wondering what barely noticeable infraction would be the misplaced target of her ire today.

Without warning, she knelt before him and unzipped his fly.

Speechless, he looked down as she took his entire length into her mouth.

His wide eyes closed suddenly as she brought him to orgasm, astonishing him again by greedily swallowing every drop.

Finally, he found his voice. "Why?" he choked. "I mean, it was wonderful, but…"

"I'm off coffee," she explained, "but you're not."


End file.
